Music therepy
by laurexine flight
Summary: Ari and the gang have not been acting like much of a group lately, So Rosalyn decides to do some group therepy... using music therepy! See what funnies and mishaps will ensue! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own okage or any of the characters in it, I also do not own any of the songs used in this story, and I give due to all respected and rightful owners of the materials that I use.

(In general, I'm trying not to break any rules, and nothing but the writing style and made up story is mine.)

This is my first fan fiction about okage, and I intend to make it a good one. So please, read and review.

"Ok, everyone! Gather around for the important message!" Rosalyn seemed a bit _**too**_ excited about her announcement. She had woken everyone up at 6:00 in the morning, and although most of the group was way too tired to resent, there was always one…

"Why you fat-legged, washbowl woman! Do you know what time it is? The few times I actually sleep, and you go and ruin it with your stupid announcement!" Rosalyn smiled. "Oh, you can use big words! I was beginning to worry that your brain got squashed flat with the rest of you"

That did it.

Stan flew into a rage, that no one could avoid, "AGGHHHH! You IGNORANT, BEASTLY, FOUL STUPID WOMAN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE…" And this went on until Ari decided that he had had enough and threw a rock at Stan.

"Ow!"

Stan, more surprised than angry actually shut up for a whole minute.

Ari turned to Rosalyn. "So what exactly was your announcement?"

"Yes, tell us for I am quite sour for waking up at this untimely hour."

"Oh Eppy, don't be so crabby. I can sing you back to sleep after the announcement!"

"Please, your singing puts me in pain. Another high note and I'll go insane."

"EPPY! WHY?" Linda fell to the ground crying. Big bull helped her up, and told her that Epros really didn't mean it, and that he was just tired. Well, he got half of it right.

"Oh yes, my announcement! Since we are a group, I figured we need to start acting as such, even if some of our group members don't like anyone else." She purposely stared at Stan, but he was still too startled from Ari's rock throw to notice. "So I figured… Hey where's the professor?"

Rosalyn started to look around. She could have sworn that she had just seen him… "He went to Madril to get something. He left while Linda and Epros were arguing." Ari couldn't believe that he was the only one to notice. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh well, I will just fill him in later. Anyway, like I was saying, we are a group, and it's time we start acting like one for once, so I'm going to start a therapy session! It's called music therapy!

Linda started singing in delight. Epros fainted.

Chapter two

"Now, I'm going to explain what I mean by 'music therapy'. One, Linda, no offense, but it doesn't mean you sing and everyone else listens." Linda sank to the floor, and started crying again. And again big bull helped her get back to her cheerful self. "Two, whether you like it or not, you ALL will be participating." With that, Stan snapped out of his rock induced trance, and started to protest. "HEY! I am an evil king, and evil kings get to do whatever they want. I'm not doing this, especially since you came up with it. Did this stupid idea fry any of your brain cells?" Rosalyn twitched her eye in irritation. "Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…" she had to remind herself that this was only Stan trying to get to her, and that she couldn't lose her cool. Instead, she came up with a brilliant retort. "Well, if it did fry some of my brain cells, then I'm glad you didn't think of it, because it would have short circuited your entire brain, you two-dimensional, mentally challenged fake evil king!" And with that, she continued on with her explanation. "Three, with the downfall of beletine, there are some things that I found in the outside world that can actually help us with this therapy. They are called CD players, and there are these things called CD's that have music on them. I brought a whole bunch of them here, and we will be listening to them. Everyone gets to pick out a CD that they think represents them and one that they think represents someone else. In turn they will give that CD to that person. The next person will then do the same thing, until we reach the first person again. Now who's willing to start?

No one volunteered.

"Fine, then we will be pulling straws." From out of nowhere, Kisling pops up behind Rosalyn, and hands her some straws. Rosalyn, quite startled by the event, soon recovered, and gathered the straws in her hand. "The shortest straw goes first." Everyone reached at the straws all at once, and all at once, found that they couldn't.

"I'm THE evil king, so I pick first! The likes of moi shouldn't have to wait for the rest of you lowlifes!" And because of this, Stan was the first to draw a straw. It happened to be the shortest.

"Yes! I have picked the shortest straw! I am victorious! Yes, now you shall all bow before moi! I shall watch you all barely endure this therapy first, and I shall be the last to go! Hah!"

"Stupid evil king! That short straw means you go FIRST! Weren't you listening? Or are your ears squished so flat you can't hear anything?"

Hence, arguing inevitably ensued.

Eventually, the final order was reached. Stan would go first, then Ari, Linda, Epros, Big bull, Kisling, and apparently just to make Stan mad, Rosalyn was to go last. And thus, the therapy began…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will try to update as much as I can… College can be such a damper sometimes. Okay, you've been waiting, so here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Stan**

"Feh, I can't believe that I, the great evil king Stan, have to do such a measly thing as this." Stan grumbled to himself. He was still searching in the box of CD's that Rosalyn had set out before the entire group, because he couldn't seem to find a CD that fit him. "Rosalyn must be very smug with herself, that half-brained twit of a woman…"

"I HEARD that, you egocentric fake!"

"Whatever…" Stan was starting to get a little embarrassed, because everyone else had found their CD, and he was still searching for his. Ten minutes later, he reached his breaking point.

"AAAGGGHHH!!!!!! DAMN IT ALL! THERE'S NOT ONE THAT FITS MY GREATNESS!!!" Stan picked up the box, dumped its contents onto the ground, and threw the box into the air, which he then incinerated with an enormous ball of fire.

Needless to say, Rosalyn was quite amused by this. "What's wrong? The great big evil king has to have his wittle-bitty baby tantrum?" Stan just stood there. With a hurt look on his face, he said, "No, I just put them on the ground for a better look, that's all. Besides, that's where all of these accursed things should be. In the ground. Or burning in a fire." Stan sat down cross-legged on the ground, his brow furrowed from stress. He actually looked like he was about to cry…

Rosalyn picked up a CD from the wildly strewn pile. "Here, try this one. It my just fit your true 'greatness'." She then walked away, a wide smile on her face. If everything went as planned, she would get to use something else she found in the outside world…

Stan held the CD and just stared at it…there were no markings on it, except for three bold letters…

"**H.T.H**., huh? Well, even that accursed woman can see when there is greatness before her, and as a hero, she can't lie, so what do I have to lose?" He put the CD into the player, put the headphones on, and pressed play…

_Five minutes later…_

Rosalyn walked back outside of her tent, where she was trying to find the videocassette tape that went with her newly acquired video camera. With any luck, she would need it by now. Normally, as a hero, and the Great Hero at that, she wouldn't try to trick anyone, but as far as she was concerned, self-proclaimed fake evil kings were fair game. So in order to catch everything, she turned the camera on. When she finally reached where Stan was supposed to be, her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh…my…"

This was much better than she had hoped for.

"_Bounce in time, to the beat, Hey! You don't even have to move your feet! Just shake your thing, let me see you move, now steer around and feel the groove…_" Stan had just did a full 360, finger and arm fully extended, and upon seeing Rosalyn, stopped cold. He then proceeded to turn five different shades of red. "You…you…you tricked me, you… you…" Stan stumbled.

"This has got to be pretty embarrassing, hmm?" Rosalyn had one of the biggest smirks on her face that side of the world had ever seen. "An evil king dancing to the hamster dance? Wow, I now will quiver in my sleep at the thought of such evil running ramped!" Rosalyn was now rolling on the floor, the camera, all but forgotten. "I bet babies will pee their pants at the mention of your great evilness!"

Needless to say, Stan was heated. However, even he knew when it was a good time to…

End the chapter.

**A/N: Hey, I just figured that it would be funny to catch Stan doing something like that. If you have any suggestions for songs that seem like a character, by all means, let me know!**

**And for those who don't know, the song is "The Hamster Dance" by Hampton the hamster. (Or is it Hampton and the hamsters? Someone let me know!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am still trying to put songs to characters, so I hope I get some input soon! I'm thinking about making another story, but I still don't know how it would go just yet…And with that, here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**Ari**

Ari still couldn't believe that he was the first one to pick out a CD. Actually, to be fair, he had taken about several CD's and took them into his tent. He sat down on his mat, and looked at the CD player for a while. Never before had he seen something like this! Yeah, there was the voice recorder, but that seemed so useless compared to this CD player.

He suppressed the want to take it apart, mainly because he wouldn't have any idea how to put it back together again. He figured he would do so after the therapy.

"What good would therapy do us all anyway?" Ari thought out loud. "I thought therapy was for crazy people, like Anne." He thought it over, and he figured that if you had an evil king for a shadow, and you were slightly okay with it, you might also be crazy.

Unfortunately, that was pretty much him in a nutshell.

He sighed, and with that last thought, started going through the CD's.

However…

"Here, slave, I thought that this one would suit you just fine." Stan haphazardly threw a CD at Ari, who had only a split second to dodge it…and missed his chance. "Ow Stan, that hurt!" Ari said while rubbing his now sore head. Stan grinned. "Well that's what you get, throwing rocks at moi, Evil King Stan, the highest…"

"Oh put a sock in it Stan!" Rosalyn shouted from outside, "Or do I have to show everyone your 'Greatness'?"

Stan deflated almost instantly. He screamed back at Rosalyn, "You show that to anyone, I mean ANYONE, and once I get into power, I will personally chain you to an anchor in the deepest part of the aquatic ruins!" Spinning back around to Ari, he brought his voice down and whispered, "You heard nothing, understand?"

Ari nodded. "Yeah, now can you please go?"

Stan grumbled. "Fine, yeah whatever." He stuffed his hands into his pocket, and walked out of Ari's tent.

"Sweet, sweet peace!" Ari said to himself. Now maybe he could find his CD. He would listen to the one Stan gave him later.

_Seven minutes later…_

After three different CD's and one horrible excuse for a song, (even Linda before her training could sing 10 times better that whoever that was on that CD) Ari thought that he just might have found the perfect song for him. He played it a couple of times over and over again, just to make sure that this was the song that was for him:

"_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but its home to me, and I walk alone…_" Yeah, this was definitely his life before he met everyone else in the group. Barely existing is what it had felt like sometimes, and it was even worse when he had become one of the Ignored. Even Stan wasn't with him at that time, making him feel more alone than ever before. "_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only one that's beating, someday, I'll find someone to walk beside me, till then I walk alone…_" Yeah, this was going to be his song, because it reminded him that he no longer had to feel like that, because his friends were there with him now.

He took the CD out of the player, and noted the writing on the front."Green Day." Hmm, he wondered what that meant exactly. Putting the CD back into its case, he figured that this would be the best time to listen to the one CD that Stan picked for him…

Only to find that it was the exact same one.

"Oh, well. I wonder if Rosalyn minds if it's the same one." Ari thought that most likely she wouldn't, so he went on his quest to find the perfect CD for Linda. "Let's see, Linda is bubbly, fun, always happy, and cheerful. Now what song fits her?" Ari started shifting though the CD's he had brought with him, because he was certain that there was a song on one of them that was Linda, hands down. "If only I could find it…Yes!" Ari held up one of the CD cases and smiled. "Wait until Linda gets a hold of this one!" Ari was gleaming with confidence. He thought to himself that once she puts it on, it would be like a good book-she would never want to reach the…

End of the chapter.

**The song is called "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. **

**Please read and review!! Please!!**

**Note: I do not own Okage, or any of the songs that I use.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews and for continuing to read my story. Whenever I look on my status page, and I see that someone has read my story that day, I get so excited! Readers, I need your help! More news after the chapter!**

**P.S.- slight Epros X Linda. And I don't own Okage, or the songs used in this story.**

**Chapter 5**

**Linda**

Linda was slightly upset. "My singing has gotten so much better, I don't see why I couldn't sing for everyone!" She was going through five CD's that she couldn't make her mind up about to have as her song. She thought that the CD should be close to how she was feeling, but right now, she wasn't feeling very happy. "I can't get my mind off of my Eppy! I mean, why would he say something like that?" Her thoughts kept trailing off to the somewhat hurtful comment that he had made earlier this morning…

"_Please, your singing puts me in pain. Another high note and I'll go insane."_

Big bull told her that Eppy didn't mean it, but she wasn't so sure. Lately, Epros had been avoiding her and her singing like the plague.

And that's saying something, since he couldn't die.

"Is my singing that bad? I would have sworn that I had gotten better!" Now she was mad. Mad at Eppy, mad at Rosalyn - mad at…at…at EVERYONE!

Well, maybe not coach. She could never get mad at coach. He was so funny, always carrying that doll with him, what did he name it again? Oh yeah, it was Ari. She couldn't be mad at him either. Or Big Bull, who was always like a brother to her, calling her little sis and all. And definitely not Kisling, who always answered her questions about anything she could think of. No question was too small, and the answer he gave her always made sense. Come to think of it, she wasn't really mad with Eppy or Rosalyn either. She liked Rosalyn, and her resolve to get everyone to act like a team again was admirable and she just loved Eppy way too much to be mad at him for long.

She was beginning to feel better and better, and soon she was in her regular happy mood again; just in time for Ari to walk though her tent door.

"Hi Linda…um, I just wanted to give this to you, It's the CD that I thought was like you, um, I didn't understand the words, they were in some other type of language that I didn't know. But… um, well I thought it sounded happy…like you always are…Um, here. Bye."

And with that, Ari left Linda in her tent, trying to figure out why Ari said 'Um' a lot.

She figured that she would ask Kisling later.

Right now, she wanted to listen to the CD that her coach's doll gave to her…what was his name again? …Ari, right. She vowed to remember this time while she put the CD in the CD player. Linda thought to herself that she should probably ask coach if her singing was still bad. Knowing him, he would probably say yes, but she knew-that was his way of saying, 'you need to practice more' She knew that without a doubt.

She pressed play.

_Five minutes later…_

Linda was bobbing her head to the oh-so-happy tune that was playing though her headphones. The first time she heard the song, or rather the tune, she knew that this song was meant for her. The girl singing had even sounded like her, but since she couldn't understand what she was singing, she decided to just hum the melody. That is, until she discovered that the CD had a flip side (she dropped it, and put it back in upside-down.) Lucky for her, the flip side had the same song, but in English! So now she was not only bobbing her head, but also now singing the lyrics. They were easy enough to remember…

"_It's heavy, the love that I would share with you; but it dissolved like it was just a sugarcube-Now the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunk a little bit, but it really does hurt me now…"_

Yep, this song definitely was for her. It covered everything that she was feeling, and wanted to say all at once. Her love for Eppy seemed a lot like what the song was saying, but the song seemed to become hopeful closer to the end:

"_If we could get further away…I wonder what it would be like…I'd be so happy, inside my heart…"_

Linda smiled. Everytime she thought about her and Eppy being together, her heart did get very happy. It would even do somersaults and backflips, which it was doing now…

"_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind…"_

She closed her eyes. Her memories sure were beautiful…

"GET OUT OF MY TENT, YOU ABSENT-MINDED FREAK OF NATURE!"

And now, interrupted.

"DON'T YELL AT ME, YOU PORK-BRAINED TWIT OF A WOMAN! YOU AREN'T NATURAL YOURSELF, YOU KNOW!"

"**YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE MY SHADOW PINK!**"

"So?"

"**AAAGGGHHHHH! GET OUT!"**

Linda smiled. "Heh," she said to herself. Coach sure liked to tick off Rosalyn. Almost every chance he got, it seemed. She took out Ari's CD, and put it beside her mat. She was about to crash, when she saw the other five CD's on her mat.

"Ohmygosh! I completely forgot to pick out my CD!" She randomly picked one up, and popped it into her CD player and pressed play. She crossed her fingers. As long as it wasn't something really weird, she thought, this was going to be her song. At least the melody was very soft and gentle:

"_You're all I need-you smile at me, and say-don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water…"_

If Eppy asked her that, she would say no, then she would melt to the floor…

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go; Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight-It's hard to let you go…"_

She wished she could tell Eppy that… "Oh!" Linda hopped to her feet. "I forgot to get Eppy's CD!" She scolded herself for forgetting so many things. Maybe Kisling had some type of invention that helps with memory…or she could always use her voice recorder…Now where did she put that CD? She had found one earlier that fit Eppy just right, and she wasn't about to look for a different one…

"Found it! Yes!" She hugged the CD in pure delight. She was certain that he would love it. Or at least like it. Maybe, he would really like it, and then he would enjoy it enough to

End the chapter.

**The songs are "Freckles"(from Samurai X) and "Simple and Clean"(from Kingdom Hearts.)**

**A/N: I have decided to try and update every Tuesday or Thursday, so if you don't see something on Tuesday, look for one before or on Thursday.**

***I have decided that I AM going to start another story, just a little after spring break, but I have three on the backburner of my mind. **

**I need your help readers! In your review please tell me which I should do:**

**Okage + Kingdom Hearts (first chapter already done)**

**Okage + Xiolin Showdown (just a thought)**

**Sonic (no crossovers, and half of first chap is done)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, that last chapter was longer than any of my other chapters! Wow! I just wanted to thank Satora Peach for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 6**

**Interlude**

"So, how is everyone coming along?"

Rosalyn had gathered everyone outside of the tents. She wanted to check on the progress of the therapy, but she knew that not everyone had finished. She was quite impatient. For a Great Hero, that was quite an error.

Oh well, to err is human…

"We would be coming along just fine, you air-brained woman, if you wouldn't interfere!"

But to really foul things up requires Stanley Hihat Trinidad the IV.

**A/N: I saw a poster on the wall at my school, and it said "to err is human, but to really foul things up requires a computer."**

**I thought that it was very funny, so I put it here…I just "Stanley"-ed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thanks to all who have been reading my story! More details after the chapter!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Epros**

"Since when was Rosalyn the boss of me? The only leader I'll follow is Ari!" Epros was sitting in his tent (not floating, for once) contemplating on who exactly was the head of the ragtag group of misfits they called a team. He could've sworn that it was Ari. Not Rosalyn. So, he tried to figure it out… but it didn't help that he was slightly sleep deprived.

And it _really_didn't help that Linda was singing right next to his tent.

"_**ALL THE MEMORIES, I HAVE ARE BEAUTIFUL IN MY MIND…**_"

Sometimes Epros would swear that she was tone deaf.

He started franticly searching though the CD's that he had in his tent. "Any song, anything is all I ask, to mute this ghastly singing, it's only task!" He found one that looked like it would do the job, so quicker than Rosalyn could point a rapier at Stan; he popped it into the CD player and pressed play.

_Six minutes later…_

Epros was crying.

.It was like the song could read his mind. Could tell what he thought about Linda-and just how much she changed him.

And just how much he needed her.

"_...Then I crashed into you, and now I'm up in flames..."_

Ah, this song; he didn't know why, but this song… It just… touched him. Deep

"..._Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me_..."

He really loved Linda... it was just that sometimes she racked his nerves to the core...

"..._like a runaway train, you will consume me, but I can't walk away_..."

But no matter what, she knew just the right thing to do to make him happy again, whether it was a peppy pep-talk, a cheer, a nice snack (she cooked way better than she sang,) or even just a kiss on the cheek.

He just couldn't walk away, just like the song said.

"..._You saved me, you gave me, just what I need_..."

Linda did save him, by giving him what he needed...

Herself.

He would never forget that...never...

"**EPPY!!!**"

But he _did_ forget that Linda was next door.

"_What?_" He realised that he didn't rhyme; he usually doesn't when he's scared half to death.

Which is saying something, since he couldn't die. **(A.N. yes, I know I used this in the last (actual) chapter, I want to use it again...)**

Linda's eyes begain to water. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you the CD that I picked for you..." She handed him the CD. "Here,... I won't bother you again..."

And with that, she ran out the tent.

Epros threw the CD onto his mat and chased after her. "Linda, Linda!"

Just as she was about to go into her tent, Epros grabbed her by the arm, and said,"Linda, thou leaving was not thy intent-to make thee sad was not what I meant!"

Linda bliked. "Really?"

"Why would I lie to you? What I speak is true." Epros took Linda's hands into his own. "The truth is that I love thee, and I'm wondering if you'ld stay with me."

Linda started to smile. "Like a girlfriend?"

"Yes...." Epros didnt even have time to rhyme.

"OHMYGODYESYESYESYESATHOUSANDTIMESOVERYESAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Epros smiled. There was just no replacing his Linda. He looked deep into her eyes, and for the first time, he was going to...

**End the chapter.**

**The song in this chapter is "crashed" by Daughtry. The whole song kinda fits these two, since suposingly at the end of the game they get together... Hmmm.**

**A.N. : Yes, I know, a long wait for so short of a chapter... I'm sorry! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. It was Epros fault anyway...he didn't like any of the songs that I picked.**

**And as for my next story, I will be posting a sniplet of it later on in the week, so please tell me what you think of it!!**

**And don't forget to review!!**


End file.
